Disney XD (Latin America)
Disney XD Latin America is a cable television channel and is an edition of the The Walt Disney Company-owned Disney XD broadcasting to Latin America and the Caribbean. It was launched on November 8, 1996 as The Fox Kids Network. The network took on its current name on July 3, 2009. It is broadcast in five feeds, North Zone, Central Zone, Pacific Zone, South Zone and Brazil Zone . It features male-focused series along with action, comedy and animated series. It is marketed to boys, girl inclusive, from 6 to 14. It is operated in the region by Disney & ESPN Media Networks and The Walt Disney Company Latin America Inc., which are owned by The Walt Disney Company. Feeds Disney XD Latin America is divided into five different feeds for its transmission in the region: *Disney XD North: Aired in Mexico. *Disney XD Central: Aired in Colombia, Dominican Republic, Venezuela, and Central America. *Disney XD South: Aired in Argentina, Paraguay and Uruguay. *Disney XD Pacific: Aired in Chile, Peru, Ecuador and Bolivia. *Disney XD Brazil: Aired in Brazil (in Brazilian Portuguese). Launch dates * November 8, 1996: launched as Fox Kids * July 31, 2004: launched Jetix North, Jetix Multi-country and Jetix South. * August 1, 2004: launched Jetix Brazil. * July 3, 2009: launched as Disney XD. * January 18, 2010: launched Feed Pacific Programming Series produced by Disney Television Animation, Disney XD Original Series, Disney Channel Original Series and third-party television series take most of the schedule. Movies are also aired. Current programming Disney-produced * Avengers Assemble * Big City Greens * Big Hero 6: The Series * Guardians of the Galaxy * LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures * MECH-X4 * Mickey Mouse * Milo Murphy's Law * O11CE * Spider-Man * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Wars Rebels * Walk the Prank Acquired Programming * Boris and Rufus * Pucca * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Yo-kai Watch Reruns * Camp Lakebottom * Gravity Falls * Fangbone! * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Phineas and Ferb Former * Aaron Stone * A Kind of Magic * Almost Naked Animals * A.T.O.M. - Alpha Teens On Machines * Angela Anaconda * Atomic Puppet * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes * The Avengers: United They Stand * Beyblade * Beyblade: Metal Fury * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Beyblade: Metal Masters * Big Bad Beetleborgs * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer * Bobby's World * Bondi Band * Boyster * Braceface * Chaotic * Class of the Titans * Code Lyoko * Combo Niños * Cosmic Quantum Ray * The Cramp Twins * Crash & Bernstein * Da Boom Crew * Dave the Barbarian * Digmon ** Digimon Adventure ** Digimon Adventure 02 ** Digimon Tamers ** Digimon Frontier ** Digimon Data Squad * Dilbert * Dinosaur King * Dragon Booster * Dude, That's My Ghost! * Eon Kid * Escape from Scorpion Island * Even Stevens * The Fairly OddParents (seasons 1-5 only) * Fantastic Four * Fillmore! * Fish Hooks * Flint the Time Detective * Funky Cops * Future-Worm! * Gadget and the Gadgetinis * Galactik Football * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything * Gargoyles * Gawayn * George of the Jungle * Get Ed * Goosebumps * Gormiti * Grossology * Hubert and Takako * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. * I'm In the Band * The Incredible Hulk * Iron Man * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Jibber Jabber * Jungle Nest * Just Kidding * Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters * Kickin' It * Kid Muscle * The Kids from Room 402 * Kid vs. Kat * Kirby Buckets * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Kong * Lab Rats * League of Super Evil * Le Monde de Pahe * Linus et Boom * Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! * Medabots * Megaman NT Warrior * Mighty Med * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Mini Ninjas * Mon Colle Knights * Monster Allergy * Monster Buster Club *Monster Rancher * Moville Mysteries * The Mummy: The Animated Series * My Babysitter's a Vampire * Oban Star-Racers * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Packages from Planet X * Pair of Kings * Peter Punk * Phil of the Future * Pickle and Peanut * Pok & Mok * Power Rangers ** Power Rangers in Space ** Power Rangers Dino Thunder ** Power Rangers Jungle Fury ** Power Rangers Operation Overdrive ** Power Rangers Ninja Storm ** Power Rangers RPM ** Power Rangers S.P.D. * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Rated A for Awesome * Right Now Kapow * The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs * The Secret Show * The Secret World of Alex Mack * Shaman King * Shin-Chan * Shinzo * Shorty McShorts' Shorts * Shuriken School * Silverwing * Skunk Fu! * Slugterra * Sonic X * So Weird * Space Goofs * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man Unlimited * Spliced * Spooksville * Strange Days at Blake Holsey High * The Suite Life of Zack & Cody * The Suite Life on Deck * Supa Strikas * Super Duper Sumos * The Super Hero Squad Show * Supernormal * Super Pig * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * Team Galaxy * Teamo Supremo * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Totally Spies! * Transformers: Armada * Tron: Uprising * Ultimate Spider-Man * W.I.T.C.H. * Wander Over Yonder * What About Mimi? * What's with Andy? * Wheel Squad * Wolverine and the X-Men * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * The Woody Woodpecker Show * World of Quest * Worst Year of My Life, Again! * X-Duckx * X-Men * Yin Yang Yo! * Zeke and Luther External links *Disney XD Mexico *Disney XD Argentina *Disney XD Brazil Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Disney XD